ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Prelude to a Storm
I can verify that Elixir is a possible reward from this fight. We just did it and all 5 party members received one. *Confirming I received a Vile Elixir +1 from this fight. *Won this with PLD RDM SAM PUP BLM WHM. BLMs are very good for this BC, there are tons of mobs that come at you and a -ga3 can one shot them all, my parse says at least 99 mobs were killed and we did it in about 15minutes. When the demons come out get the melee to focus on them, they have alot more hp and hit harder. Also don't forget to use the temp items given! --Nerji 15:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC) *Too weak for party of BLMx2 WHM72 SAM BLU and RDM. I suggest, if you can, PLD/RDM to Diaga all mobs to get the attention, while the BLMs nuke the mobs down. The mobs you're facing are Yagudos, Orcs, Quadavs and Demons. Our party got a Vile Elixir, I don't know if the person who first eddited it got it wrong or the item you get is based off your performance. --Lisamarie 21:25, March 23, 2010 (UTC) *RDM x4 WAR and BLM work really well. Vile Elixir was the reward. Sigmundseraph 21:25, April 24, 2010 (UTC) * Pt was Sam/blm/blm/brd/rdm. Just nuked everything in sight. No deaths, don't remember clear time. Phoenixtail 03:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC) * MNK/dnc, WHM/blm, BLM/rdm and DNC/nin. Monk spammed items and AOE WSs. All party members used their 2hrs. Was a wild ride! I dare you to follow in our footsteps! --Emmm 06:00, April 22, 2010 (UTC) * MNK/NIN, WHM/SCH, BLM/RDM and DNC/NIN. Quite similar setup as above. WHM and BLM spammed -aga, sometimes Sleepga. Also spam your mana powders. Don't underestimate WHM Holy (1700 dmg). In last room pull mobs into the tunnel to kill the groups one after another. Sleep next group if necessary. No need for 2hr. Yuuzki 23:00, June 6, 2010 (UTC) * Won quite easy with 3 ppl: RDM/BLM + RDM/BLM + NIN/DNC. Agaed all Little mobs and waited for 3rd wave in Tunnel. When Demons came sleepga and aga the weak mobs. Nin take care of Demons cause they had alot more HP. Mindi 20:48, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Won today with RDM/BLM, NIN/DNC, MNK/DNC. You don't need aoe nukes to win! NIN used Martial Knife and Cyclone, combined with Oracle's drink, Cyclone did over 900-1000 aoe dmg to the weak mobs. MNK/DNC assisted and hundred fisted the Demons. Just keep your act together and concentrate on your roles. Use items (especially TP ones) liberally! * I added the note that mobs can become immune to magic damage tonight 06/03/10. Group set up of BLU/RDM/RDM/BLM/BLM. BLU gathered mobs, RDMs sleepga them, BLMs nuke them down. Worked great for about 90% of the fight, then at the end we had four NQ mobs and two Boss demons become immune to magic damage. Once the BLU did some physical damage to them, they became susceptible to BLM again. --Buffylvr 02:44, June 4, 2010 (UTC) * 4 manned with RDM/WHM, BLM/WHM, SAM/DNC, and DRG/WHM. Black mage destroys all the weaker enemies, Our samurai and dragoon were using Daggers and Staves, for the elemental aoe's on each, the damage from said aoe's tended to average in the 500's with a few 900's, utterly decimating the weaker enemies. We had trouble on the demons until we noticed the demons tend to drop Revitalizers when killed, meaning we could all 2 hour on each demon pulled, wich obviously decreased their difficulty as soon as we noticed. The fight is fairly straight forward, Use weapons with elemantal Aoe's, use your temp items, and use 2 hours on the demons since you almost always get a revitalizer from killing them. ~~Inea June 24, 2010 * Trioed with 79RDM/BLM, 78RDM/BLM and 80BLU/NIN on our second try. First two waves are a snap, a mix of -aga spells and AoE BLU spells and melee take them down easily. Third wave it's better to wait in the tunnel and let the mobs come to you rather than enter the cavern and end up surrounded. Make liberal use of sleepga followed by 2-3 -aga spells followed by sleepga again. That clears out the lesser mobs, letting our BLU and one of the RDM melee the demons down. Clear time was about 20mins --Rirae 22:17, July 29, 2010 (UTC) *Duo'd 80PLD/40DNC and 75BLM/37RDM. Basic rules, PLD gathers wave, BLM uses -aga. When Demons join in waves, PLD focuses on tanking BLM pickes off links. Weaker love to enfeeb, so PLD will be spending a lot of TP to Healing Watlz, but plenty of Circle Blades. BLM used wings to Spirit Taker. Side Note: the mobs will not move past Room #1 so can fall back to start an pull more manageable, but watch major link issues in Room #1. * Duo'd with a BLM/RDM 80 and a SAM/DNC 80. The SAM gathers wave, BLM used Thundaga II (it was more that enough to kill them). As soon we had a demon, the SAM used Meikyo Shisui to kill them fast. We used item as soon we had it, easy mission. --Gael77 14:47, Agust19, 2010 (UTC) * Failed multiple attempts to solo 90BLM/45RDM. All beastmen die or nearly died with Thundaga II. Spirit Taker replenished around 300-500mp and nearly kills a single mob. Beastmen hardly do dmg. Difficult to solo since rounding up all the beastmen AND casting is a pain. Not possible to solo since Demons get mixed up in the group, hit too hard, has a lot of hp and can't be singled out. /sigh --Kingofgeeks 19:14, January 7, 2011 (UTC) * Succesfull solo on RDM90/BLM. Buff up, make sure to spam Thundaga, Blizzaga and Cyclone/Aeolian Edge and chug down those temp items as fast as you can use them. First two rooms are mainly -ga spam, for the third room agro EVERYTHING in the room first, then run back to the NPC (!this is important!) and Sleepga the first batch. 300% Cyclone with MAB potion will kill everything in range. Kill casters with -ga spells or run into their melee range. Once demons show up, focus melee on them and nuke-ga/sleepga/cyclone as you see fit. Once all other beastmen are dead, start focussing on a single demon with tier IV nukes. Chainspell/Convert will speed up things, but keep in mind that 2hr reset temp item is not guaranteed. It may take a few tries to get it down, but then you can do it in 20 minutes. --Seedling 21:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) * Tried to solo as 90 BST/NIN, was pretty easy but failed due to timing out. It seems the monsters keep respawning. Solo Trials * Possible Solo for many Level 99 Jobs. --AngryKitty 02:10, July 1, 2012 (UTC) * Soloed successfully as BLU90/RDM. The key is to isolate the demons from the other mobs. Whirl of Rage will be your main weapon against the minor beastmen, may need to follow up with other AoE spells. Frypan, Tail Slap, Body Slam, etc. You want quick, cheap casts, Charged Whisker on this mission is overkill and not MP-efficient. Used Tavnazian Taco, Prot II, Cocoon at all times, and Phalanx at all times. Only PDT gear was Genbu's Shield and Cheviot Cape at night. Blood Saber is also extremely good on this on the minor mobs. For the demons, isolate them away from the group as you get a chance (there's 3 demons total), and pound them with your more typical BLU DD skills. Use 2hr in case you get Revitalizer, demons can also drop Wizard's Drink and Giant's Drink which pair very well with Convert as you get low MP. Took me 3 tries to get a decent strategy, took about 25 min. Soloable by 90NIN/DNC main-handed Blau Dolch off-hand Sekka +2(Agi 9 Evasion 20) Full +2 Iga armor set. Aeolian edge wipes out most mobs in one shot. Linked up as many mobs as I could and one shotted em. When I got to the demons just aggroed everything and used Aeolian Edge on the demon. 24 minutes. * Easy solo as 90DNC/NIN. Went in full TP gear but the two daggers where Kila+2's (Evasion model) and used Fan Dance (though this got dispelled a few times so was not up all the time). Use same tactic as NIN and just Aeolian Edge all the time. Once the Demons pop keep yourself targeted on those so you don't auto target any of the mages when you kill the melees. Just work away, heal yourself if you need to, common sense really for this fight~ Abithra * Solo'd as 99BLU/49RDM. Relic Head and Legs, Mavi body +2 and Feet +2, AF Hands, strendu ring + rajas ring, suppa and ethereal earrrings, Torero Torque, Twilight Belt, Almace in on hand and Shikargar magic atk. Went in and pretty much rounded them up and one shotted them with Charged Whisker. When I got to the third room I went and targeted the demon, let everything come up and surround me then Charged Whisker everything and focus on the demon. Use temps whenever needed. Joke fight for this setup. * Easy solo as DRG/RDM @99. Never had to cast a spell to trigger healing breath, JA was enough to heal. Sonic thrust works pretty well in this fight, since mob just line up and ask for it. Keep phalanx and ice spike for more safety, but not really needed. Shadowreappper * Easy solo as SCH/BLM @99. All the yagudos/quadavs/Orcs can be 1-shotted with a single --ga II spell. On the third room, stand in the tunnel (Approx. where the wall was) and just --ga II everything down until you see the first Demons. Those demons, contrary to the rest, have about 5000 health-ish. They also hit harder. Not too much, but in concert with the rest of the enemies whamming on you, it adds up. I simply weaponskilled on the demons (I have shattersoul) and --ga II'd the rest.